


Pokerface

by apieformydean



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur can be a dick sometimes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was on the same opinion as Sherlock; playing poker at 1 a.m with a crowd of drunken teenagers wasn't the best way to prove how brilliant anybody was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

**Author's Note:**

> refined it bc i had too much time on my hands  
> Sherlock is 17 and John is 18. Merlin and Arthur are both 17. Dean is 17 and Cas is 18.  
> does it mean it's underage? i think not..

"Merlin!" Sherlock called, making though the hall. The loud bass of the music swallowed his voice, though. The house was full of annoying people, dancing, speaking, drinking, getting high. Their smell itself made Sherlock want to throw up. He already deduced most of them at school, and found them extremely boring. He didn't even give it a second thought as he pushed his elbow between the slightly drunk teenagers.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he found an unexpected scene in front of him.

His best friend was sitting on the table, being kissed by a blond guy. Sherlock recognized him in a moment and cleared his throat delicately. He repeated it a bit louder as he saw the boys didn't acknowledge him. As the guys heard him, they jumped away from each other. Sherlock could see what he was expecting; Arthur pulled his hand out of Merlin's pants and after a last, fast and hot kiss on the black haired boy's lips, he turned to the door.

"I'll be in my bedroom," Arthur promised, and with a nod for Sherlock, he left the kitchen. As soon as there were only the two of them, Merlin groaned.

"You couldn't have given me half an hour, could you?" he sounded extremely annoyed as he tugged his shirt back in his jeans. His face was now warm pink. "Anyway, what you want?"

"First of all, this party is a disaster," Sherlock stated. "And since when are you and the douche bag... so close?" he smirked. Merlin rolled his eyes and shoved Sherlock aside as he made his way to the living room. The Holmes boy followed him, not like he was such gorgeous company when he was cockblocked, rather because he, without Merlin, was the weird kid calling himself a 'consulting detective' - whatever that meant.

"The party's great. Everybody's having fun," Merlin turned to face Sherlock and grimaced. "Well, except you. And Arthur and me, thanks for ruining it," Merlin took another look around the room, making sure he was right. "Oh, and John as I see."

Sherlock's eyes ran through the crowd at the mention of the name. There he was indeed; sitting on the couch, with his cell phone in his hands, looking bored. He wasn't a party-animal, after all. "Go and cheer him up, I invited him because of you after all," Merlin winked at Sherlock. "Maybe you can even get laid! Get him, Tiger," he called over his shoulder as made his way into the bedroom. Sherlock saw Arthur do the same just a moment later.

Sherlock grimaced. He waited until his best friend closed the door behind himself, then with a sigh he dashed through the crowd only to throw himself down on the couch, next to John. The boy was alone; Sherlock knew none of his friends were present. Morgana and Merlin hated each other and Gwen didn't come because of solidarity. John didn't really have friends except them, well, maybe the kids in the Glee Club. All of them were invited, Sherlock wasn't surprised when he saw Castiel, Dean, even Charlie and Molly.

Sherlock, as he sat down, glanced at the cell phone, John hasn't recognized him yet.

"Is that my profile?" he asked in a surprised tone, and poor John almost got a heart attack. Sherlock tried to keep his grin back. "Am I that scary?" he tried to be flirty but found his sentence terribly awkward. He wished he could take it back.

"No, just surprised me, is all," John smiled at him. It gave Sherlock the familiar twist at his stomach. He tried not to think about Merlin's advice but in his mind John and him were already snogging. The blond boy was the only one who could make him feel things like this. He usually couldn't have been bothered by physical affection but he knew he wanted all John would offer him.

Sherlock was brought back to reality by John's question. "So...How did you end up here? I mean, you don't look like a party-animal."

"You neither," Sherlock stated. "I am here to protect Merlin from getting into an unwanted relationship."

John thought about it for a moment before smiling smugly and asking: "Unwanted by him or by you?"

"Irrelevant detail," Sherlock looked away. John laughed beside him and it made the Holmes boy chuckle, too.

"So, are you jealous?" the fair-haired teased, and Sherlock blushed. Silence fell between them as they watched each other's expressions and it slowly became more meaningful than they meant it. They looked away in different directions in the same time. The young Holmes was about to say something about his non-existent love life but then Dean Winchester yelled over the music.

"So y'think I can't beat the shit outta you when I'm drunk?" he asked the boys around himself. Watson looked at them, curiously. In fact, everybody was looking at them, expecting a fight because of the tone the Winchester used.

"You wish you could!" Gwaine responded, laughing.

Sherlock sighed. This was leading up to no good.

 

That is how John and Sherlock ended up playing poker at the same kitchen table - the Holmes had the picture burned in his mind - on which Merlin getting mercilessly jerked off just half an hour prior.

Dean wanted everybody to join so he could prove he was better than all of them. His boyfriend Castiel was seated on the opposite side of the table from Dean. Cas was on the same opinion as Sherlock; playing poker at 1 a.m with a crowd of drunken teenagers wasn't the best way to prove how brilliant anybody was. Cas was already head over heels for his lover, and Sherlock... well, it was the same with him, only not for the Winchester. The thought made him gag.

John was sitting opposite to him; just a metre divided them from each other. It was only the four of them playing now, everybody else (even Gwaine) has lost their money. The first prize was on the table, divided into four smaller parts; Cas had the least, Dean has more but he owned only a small amount of cash compared to Sherlock. The curly-haired Holmes was smiling enigmatically - John had the biggest amount of money. Sherlock seemed to suck at poker; however, the truth was he was quite talented. He, naturally, found out in two minutes how his friends - because now he could say he had friends - reacted on good and bad hands. Castiel automatically licked his lips, Dean sniffed and John pulled his eyebrow together when they got a good hand. In case of a bad one, Cas changed hands, Dean touched his chin and John... well, it was hard to tell.

"Hey, Sherly, are you ready to be destroyed?" Dean asked, grinning like an idiot and Sherlock could tell he would have a terrible day after he woke up next morning. He chose not to reply; he knew the boy wouldn't understand a single word he said.

"Dean," Cas warned his lover. "Don't be a dick. Just somebody please win it already so I can take you home and we can sleep until noon,"

The game wasn't going to last long; everybody had given all-in.

"Okay, baby, we can go home and I will make slow, sweet love to you. Or I can fuck you against the wall as I know you love it," Dean grinned as Cas' cheeks turned red. Thank God there was nobody in the kitchen except the four of them - all openly gay or bisexual.

"Why are you guys playing poker?" Arthur asked as he entered the kitchen and stopped by the table. He wore a pair of boxers and nothing else. Unfortunately Sherlock knew they were Merlin's. "Is the party over already?"

"For God's sake, put some clothes on, Pendragon!" Sherlock growled. Arthur found a glass and filled it with tap water, leaning against the counter. He pretended he didn't hear Sherlock, who added in an annoyed voice: "Why must we all know you two had sex?" he asked, pointing at Merlin who just came in. He, at least, had his jeans on.

"You can't tell me what to do in my own house, Holmes. Are you jealous?" Arthur snickered, licking Merlin's collarbone when the dark-haired boy stopped by him.

"Oh, _please_ ," Sherlock grimaced, but in his mind a laughing voice said; yes, you are. Merlin got together with the guy he was head over heels for months now, and Sherlock was still alone. He and John were chatting whole nights online, but in person it was another thing. Well, at least they were facing each other now.

"Alright, guys, I think I win!" Dean spread his cards, incredibly happy for the two aces he had.

"Dean, the River isn't down yet," Cas put his forehead in his hand, his elbow resting on the table. Dean looked at him, then at his cards, and finally the all-in he gave just two minutes ago.

"Damn," he swore, taking his aces back in his hands, when John stopped him.

"You spread out your cards. There's no use taking them back. Sorry," he explained, glancing at Cas, who mouthed a tired 'thank you'. Dean tried to think about an objection, but there was nothing. He put the cards down, stood up and took Cas' hand.

"Come on, babe, let's go home. I'm drunk," Dean stated. Cas smiled in relief and apologized, claimed a 'fold', then exited the kitchen. They left the house with a loud slam of the front door.

"Why the hell did you even invite them?" Sherlock asked Merlin as he put Cas and Dean's money in the middle of the table. The cards of Flop and Turn were next to the huge amount of money.

"It's not a surprise since he invited you," Arthur muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Prince Charming," the Holmes boy took the deck in his hands again and dealed River.

Merlin sighed, knowing he should not tell them to leave each other alone. It wouldn't help. He said instead: "I'll go and make sure everybody leaves. We need the place cleared by noon," he kissed Arthur's lips, then left.

"I know some things about your love life," Sherlock whispered the Pendragon boy when he heard Merlin was going upstairs. "I hope you'll be honest to Merlin in everything, in any other case I'll make sure you-"

"You don't understand it, do you?" Arthur interrupted in a condescending tone. "Love is clearly not a thing you can deduce easily. But let me help you. I can do this deducing thing, too. I can tell from the way you two look at each other that you need a good fuck."

John, who was observing his cards till then, now looked up suddenly like he was called out by his name. His gaze met Sherlock's and they both immediately blushed deeply, finding their own cards really interesting.

"Come on, skinny love, what happened here?" Arthur sang, grinning a wolfish grin. In the meanwhile Merlin was sending their schoolmates home, mainly in big groups, choosing some sober ones to the drunken. They couldn't have stayed. Arthur parents couldn't have found out about the party.

"Can't we just finish this shitty game and go home?" John asked, because the silence was getting deafening.

"I agree," Sherlock nodded. Arthur finally decided to shut his mouth. John was- Yes, that's it! The sign of a bad hand! The worst of the night, he could tell. John was biting on his lower lip since the deal. Now it was a deep shade of pink and Sherlock wondered what it could taste like.

 _Enough, Sherlock, concentrate on your hand!_ \- a voice in his head yelled at him. He checked his cards and he saw it was terrible. He had a club jack and a club eight in his hand. On the table laid a club and a spade queen, a club nine, a heart seven and a club ten. Great! A flush! Fantastic! Sherlock was desperate to let John win. The blonde blogger was an important person to him who we would have done everything for, although he couldn't admit it even to himself. Watson kept on biting his lower lip, looking at his cards like he was going to change them by just that. Sherlock guessed maybe he had a pair, not a great one, though. Maybe two fours in hand. There was one final move to make.

"I fold," Sherlock claimed.

The face John made was itself enough for Sherlock to be satisfied with his choice. Even if it meant being teased by Arthur for the rest of his life. By the way, the Pendragon boy looked amused; but he thankfully - for once in his life - didn't find the words. John's mouth fell open, his eyes widened and he looked like a statue. A really beautiful one, Sherlock thought.

"But... Sherlock, you..." John tried to say a proper sentence but failed. Before any of them could ask what the heck happened, Merlin practically fell through the door of the kitchen.

"Everybody's out, we have the cleaning for the morning, 'cause I can't even keep my eyes open for two more minutes," Merlin yawned, throwing his arms around Arthur's shoulders. John was still staring at Sherlock and vice versa.

"I guess you want to leave now?" Sherlock asked, pushing the first prize towards John. The fair-haired blinked and quietly asked:

"Are you leaving?"

"No," Sherlock responded. He was sleeping in the Pendragon house. He feared the night.

"You want me to leave?"

"No," the consulting detective responded before he could give it a second thought. Finally a smile appeared on John's lips. Sherlock felt the corners of his own mouth curling upwards, too.

"You two, get a room," Arthur sighed, impatiently, grabbing Merlin by the belt, pulling him into the bedroom.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood up. He wasn't going to do anything John didn't want to. "So," he turned to John. "Let's get you a room."

"Jesus, Sherlock, just kiss me already," John grinned at him. Sherlock froze for a moment but then went around the table, cupped John's cheeks and did as he was told to. The smaller boy smiled against his lips and muttered: "Finally."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Sherlock whispered between two kisses. John, proving it was forgiven, pushed his tongue in the taller boy's mouth that Sherlock accepted with a groan. The Holmes boy placed his hands on the blonde's hips and made him back against the wall. John moaned as Sherlock pushed his thighs between his legs. The brunet shoved his fingers into the blogger's hair. He read about this. It was going to be okay.

"Sherlock..." John breathed, pulling away. The curly-haired boy was surprised for a moment, and then felt his disappointment spread on his face.

"I... I think I took it too far," he blushed, turning away, still panting because of the kisses. John grinned.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to ask if you really plan on..." it was John's turn to blush. Sherlock became a bit more confident and waited for the shorter boy to cut himself out of the awkward situation. "Because if you do, we should get a room," he said and placed his lips on Sherlock's neck, gently biting the skin. "Or I'll have to make you mine on this table."

Sherlock couldn't suppress a sigh. Watson's hands slipped down on the other's ass, squeezing it as he did.

"How did it happen we didn't do it earlier?" Sherlock gasped. He gently palmed his partner through his jeans. John made some appreciating noises, and the consulting detective found it extremely hot.

"We really should've- oh, God," John's breath was warm against Sherlock's neck. "Come on, we... we need a room," he moaned the last words, because the brunet zipped down his fly and left only the layer of underwear between his hand and John's half-hard erection, leaving John's cock alone. The fair-haired boy made a frustrated noise and Sherlock chuckled.

"Let's go then," he grinned and turned around, knowing John would follow him.

The house was huge and it was now a mess. They didn't really care what kind of room they wandered in, if it had a bed, it was perfect. As they shut the door behind themselves, John pushed the tall boy against it, pulling his shirt off him and threw it on the floor. Sherlock gave him an amused smile but a moment later pushed John backwards, towards the bed.

"No, no, John, _I'm_ topping tonight," the brunet spoke in a voice full of lust.

"Jesus, Sherlock," John moaned, grabbing the other's belt, pulling him on top of himself, as he lay along the bed. They both took their jeans off, wearing only their underwear. Sherlock sat on the blogger's thighs, their occasionally brushing - now painfully - hard dicks made them moan.

"You really want this?" Sherlock asked desperately, fearing the answer but he needed to know it anyway.

"You're lying on top of me in a pair of boxers, moaning my name. I must be doing the same," John grinned, panting. "It's kinda obvious."

"Alright then," the consulting detective pulled the mentioned layer down on the blonde's legs as he helpfully raised his hips. John did the same to Sherlock's underwear. Now, that they were both naked, the blogger sat up, with Sherlock on his lap, their groins between their stomachs.

"You said you're topping," John mumbled. He licked a stripe up from Sherlock's shoulder to his ear. "Prove me you deserve it," he whispered in the curly-haired boy's ear, who responded with a groan. Sherlock finally reached for his crotch. The Holmes boy's slender fingers played with the blonde's balls, the lips kissing the sighs on John's pleasure away.

"Oh god, you're huge," Sherlock moaned into the kiss. Watson grabbed the taller boy's cock as well, pleasuring him.

"So are you," John replied, eyes shut, head thrown back as Sherlock jerked him. "I won't be- Sherlock, I can't- can't take you tonight- I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, love," Sherlock answered because it really was. No rush. All he needed now was John's talented hand on his cock, somehow knowing exactly well what he had to do. "I- I'm going to come, John-" he, muttered, not sure what kind of answer he was expecting. "Come with me," Sherlock increased the tempo. They both tried to keep back the sound of pleasure, unsuccessfully. Sherlock was sure Arthur and Merlin have heard everything but he couldn't care less. He only hoped that now _they_ were jealous, because John was gorgeous, beautiful while he was being jerked. The thought of having the boy to himself was too much, Sherlock threw his head back and he came.

He had no time to warn John, but the blonde didn't seem to mind, he was coming, too. Their voices echoed in the small room.

When it was over, Sherlock collapsed next to John who was now already lying on his back, panting like Sherlock.

"It was great," the blogger smiled, breathing heavily.

"I told you it would be," Sherlock responded.

"You never told me that," John grinned wider, but blinked drowsy.

"I was thinking about it, anyway," Sherlock laughed. John joined him, giggling for a minute. When the silence filled the room again, the blonde spoke.

"I- I mean I hope it wasn't only a one-night thing."

"After this night I'm not able to let you go," Sherlock smiled reassuringly at him.

"Good," John responded, pulling a blanket on themselves and in a minute they both were sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's not even as shitty as i remembered


End file.
